


Quick Stress Relief

by Mayoiguts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gentle Sex, HiMERU is nice and gentle, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Vanilla, a little ooc maybe..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayoiguts/pseuds/Mayoiguts
Summary: HiMERU eats you out.
Relationships: HiMERU (Ensemble Stars!)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Quick Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally created because I am so extremely horny for HiMERU. In this fic this IS kaname (current HiMERU) The reason I used the name HiMERU instead of kaname is because I felt like it. The only instances I will call current meru by his real name (kaname) is when I am talking about both HiMERU and kaname at the same time. Anyways this is extremely short enjoy!

“Shhh.. You have got to keep it down, Producer-San..” 

I couldn’t help how loud my voice was. I didn’t care who heard it either.. HiMERU was literally in between my legs, his mouth and tongue absolutely ravishing my clit and my insides. It was impossible for me to keep it down, no matter how hard I tried. Niki and Rinne, supposed to be asleep in the next room were sure to hear it all at this point. I was practically yelling, holding tightly onto HiMERU’s blue hair for dear life. 

HiMERU had continued threatening to stop if I did not shut up, so I had no choice. I didn’t want him to stop for anything. I covered my mouth and squint my eyes shut, yet could still feel HiMERU’s eyes fixed on me as he continued to swirl circles with his tongue on my clitoris. This was so embarrassing... for him to see me so vulnerable like this made me feel like a little baby. 

I thought back to how we even got here. HiMERU was the type to spoil and treat those dear to him when they’re in distress. And well... while me and HiMERU kept our relationship a secret from other people, even the rest of Crazy:B, this didn’t mean we couldn’t have fun without anyone knowing. On a particularly stressful day of being a producer like today, this was exactly what I needed. While HiMERU didn’t have near a high as a sex drive as me, this didn’t mean he couldn’t please me even if he wasn’t in the mood himself.

I was snapped out of thought when I felt HiMERU gently grab my thighs and lift so that my legs could rest on either side of his shoulders. He continued to lick me and I gasped as his tongue was able to reach more of me. It felt so much more intense than before and I moaned loud. “Aghn.... H-HiMERU, you feel so good...” I slurred the last bits under my breath. It took all my might not to rip his hair out as I began to feel myself become undone. HiMERU, able to tell I was close, took two fingers and slowly pushed them into me. He thrusted them in and out, and the feeling of both his fingers and his tongue made me weak.

My legs began to shake a bit as a I felt my orgasm taking over me. HiMERU smirked looking up at me, moving his tongue even faster. He quickly asked “Are you close yet darling?” I grabbed a fistful of his hair tighter and threw my head back. All I could do to respond is hum and nod my head frantically. “HiMERU!!” I cried out and my body was thrashing around from the unbearable pleasure. His hands were so gentle yet so firmly holding my thighs in place around his head. I had never felt an orgasm so powerful...

I was a blushing, embarrassed mess as I watched HiMERU move his head from in between my legs and look up at me. His lips and chin were dripping with my juices and he had that signature sexy smile of his adorned onto his face. “Was that good enough for you, darling?” HiMERU asked a question knowing the answer he’d receive. It was always a “Yes HiMERU, it was so good..” followed by an exchange of “I love yous.” 

That morning, me and HiMERU woke up bombarded with questions from a Niki, Rinne and Kohaku, asking us why they heard me yelling and moaning all night.


End file.
